Avec le temps
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: C'est étrange et rassurant de savoir qu'il y a encore de l'amour dans ce monde. Moi, je n'ai plus été capable d'aimer après toi… mais tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? OS - Post-Poudlard - HPDM - Slash/yaoï


**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme je l'avais annoncé, je reviens avec un petit OS écrit il y a quelques temps déjà.**

 **Je m'attends malheureusement à ce que vous soyez peu nombreux à le lire ou à le commenter en raison de son sujet... Il s'agit d'une deathfic. Je préfère vous prévenir. Ne rien dire reviendrait à vous piéger et je ne trouve pas ça correct pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment vraiment pas ça.**

 **Que puis-je dire pour vous convaincre de passer outre vos réticences ? Pas grand chose, je le crains. Sinon qu'il n'y a rien de sanglant, de violent ou de traumatisant dans le récit. Seulement de la douceur. Beaucoup de douceur.**

 **Cette histoire m'est venue en écoutant la sublime chanson de Léo Ferré, "Avec le temps".**

 **Bonne lecture pour ceux d'entre vous qui iront jusqu'au bout !**

* * *

OS – Avec le temps

\- Monsieur Potter ? Je peux vous parler une minute ?

\- Heu… Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

\- Sortons si vous le voulez bien.

Harry suivit le Guérisseur dans le couloir, fermant doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

\- Son état se détériore fortement Monsieur Potter.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Vous aviez dit que le sort de filtrage du sang allait…

\- Le sort n'a eu aucun effet. Ni celui-ci ni le précédent. Le poison a atteint des organes majeurs. Le foie et les poumons.

Harry ferma les yeux en se frottant machinalement l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Vous allez essayer autre chose ?

\- Monsieur Potter, vous ne comprenez pas, dit le Guérisseur calmement mais fermement. Je suis désolé. Nous avons tout essayé. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus.

Harry n'intégra pas l'information. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est soupirer avec exaspération. Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire. Ils étaient des sorciers, merde ! Ils faisaient de la magie ! La magie, c'était miraculeux ! Alors pourquoi ne trouvaient-ils rien pour soigner cette… _chose_?

\- Vous devriez penser à le ramener chez vous.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Harry.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ici.

\- Mais vous pourriez essayer un autre filtrage ou…

\- Avez-vous une idée de la douleur qu'occasionne ce sortilège ?

\- Je…

Harry se tut. Non, il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Il a le droit de passer les derniers jours de son existence au calme, dans un environnement familier, reprit le Guérisseur.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas abandonner ! s'énerva Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je refuse ! Vous entendez ! Je refuse que vous baissiez les bras !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de vous Monsieur Potter. Mais de son droit à mourir dignement et paisiblement. Réfléchissez-y.

Le Guérisseur s'en alla, laissant Harry plus désemparé que jamais.

Pourquoi le ramener à la maison alors qu'il serait tellement mieux soigné ici ? Il devait réfléchir mais à quoi ?

Les mots qu'il repoussait à tout prix finirent pas se frayer un chemin dans sa tête, percutant son cerveau en même temps que son cœur.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il en s'adossant lourdement au mur derrière lui. Je ne peux pas…

 _Avec le temps..._

 _Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_

 _On oublie le visage et l'on oublie la voix_

 _Le coeur, quand ça bat plus, c'est pas la peine d'aller_

 _Chercher plus loin, faut laisser faire et c'est très bien_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Harry ?

Il releva le nez de son parchemin pour observer Neville Londubat qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son bureau.

\- Oui, Neville ?

\- Je venais juste te prévenir qu'on a une piste pour le dossier de trafic de gaz étrangleur.

\- Ah ?

\- Le suspect aurait loué un hangar dans la région de Bristol. Avec l'équipe, on allait s'y rendre pour…

\- Je viens avec vous, dit Harry en se levant d'un bond.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Harry enfila sa robe bordeaux et rangea sa baguette à l'intérieur d'un geste fébrile.

-Un problème Neville ? Je suis Chef des Aurors, j'ai bien le droit de vous accompagner sur le terrain, non ?

\- Heu… oui… évidemment… oui, bafouilla l'autre homme.

\- Alors, c'est réglé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- MERDE ! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME POTTER ?!

Harry ne tressaillit même pas quand la porte percuta violemment le mur. Il continua à déboutonner sa robe d'Auror, déchirée et brûlée par endroits.

\- TU AS FAILLI TOUS NOUS FAIRE TUER !

Harry soupira en jetant sa robe par terre, dans un coin. Il devrait s'en racheter une autre. Celle-là n'était plus bonne à rien.

Ce n'est que quand un bras puissant le força à se retourner qu'il prit conscience de la présence de Ron Weasley devant lui, le visage écarlate, déformé par la fureur.

\- Cette fois, c'est terminé Potter ! dit Ron d'un ton vindicatif. Je vais faire un rapport au Magenmagot ! Tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer une nouvelle fois… pas après ce qui vient de se passer !

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire Ron.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tucker a une hémorragie interne, Grayson a les deux jambes cassées, sans parler de Neville qui est brûlé sur toute une partie du corps !

\- Ils vont s'en sortir, non ?

Ron recula d'un pas, abasourdi mais surtout effrayé par le regard complètement vide de son supérieur.

\- Harry… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? souffla-t-il. Je… je ne te reconnais plus…

\- Je sais. Tu m'as dit la même chose il y a quinze ans.

Ron secoua la tête, en proie à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Puis il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau.

L'instant d'après, Harry se laissait glisser contre le mur, le corps secoué de sanglots.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il était tôt, bien plus tôt que d'habitude quand Harry rentra au Manoir. Il ne voulait pas rester au Ministère, pas quand tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était un fou dangereux. Il voulait être chez lui, retrouver la chaleur de son foyer.

Ça non plus, Ron ne l'avait pas compris. Le fait qu'il puisse vivre dans cette _maison-là_ , sachant ce qui s'y était déroulé.

C'est vrai que les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Les mauvais souvenirs étaient tenaces. Mais comme tous les souvenirs, ils finissent par s'estomper, remplacés par d'autres. Meilleurs. Bien meilleurs.

Il avait donc supporté les reproches continuels de Ron sur son inconscience et – le plus drôle – sur son égoïsme.

 _Passe encore que tu te sois entiché de lui, Harry mais vivre là ! Là où nous avons été emprisonnés ! Là où Hermione a été torturée ! C'est… c'est inconcevable ! Ma parole, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu deviens aussi égoïste que lui !_

Quant à Hermione, parlons-en. Des heures de leçons de morale sur le fait qu'il allait avoir à son service pas moins de cinq elfes de maison.

Conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à les faire changer d'avis, Harry avait décidé de s'en moquer.

Bien sûr, c'était parfois difficile de les ignorer. Surtout quand votre ancien meilleur ami et principal opposant était aussi votre coéquipier puis votre subalterne. Mais au final, les critiques, ouvertes ou à peine voilées, les regards en coin, les murmures… il s'en moquait. Car il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Quinze ans. Quinze années parfaites, d'un bonheur sans ombre. Jusqu'il y a six mois.

Harry chassa ces pensées douloureuses et respira l'odeur réconfortante de la maison. _Sa_ maison. Sur le guéridon du hall d'entrée, un immense bouquet de roses thé diffusait un doux parfum. Elles étaient resplendissantes, sans doute cueillies le matin dans la roseraie.

 _My sweet love._ Une rose unique, créée rien que pour lui, en cadeau de mariage.

Des pas dans le hall lui firent détourner les yeux du bouquet. Une jeune femme arrivait vers lui, vêtue d'une tunique bleu pâle et d'une coiffe blanche.

\- Oh Monsieur Potter… je ne pensais pas que vous rentreriez si tôt.

\- Excusez-moi… mais qui êtes vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

\- Je… je suis désolée… je pensais que vous seriez prévenu ! Je suis Wendy, l'infirmière chargée de s'occuper de votre mari.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mon mari est ici ?

\- Oui. Il a été transféré cet après-midi. Les elfes de maison nous ont donné l'accès à votre demeure. Sincèrement Monsieur Potter, je ne comprends pas… Vous en aviez parlé l'autre jour avec le Guérisseur Andrews. Et un hibou vous a été envoyé à la première heure ce matin…

Oui, en effet, se souvint Harry. Il n'avait pas pris garde à la bestiole car il partait en mission avec Ron et Neville. Et après… eh bien, après il avait eu d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Où est-il ? Dans notre chambre ?

\- Non. Il n'a pas souhaité être installé dans votre chambre. Il a préféré le salon de lecture.

Harry courut plus qu'il ne marcha au travers des couloirs du Manoir. Il arriva devant la porte du salon qu'il poussa lentement.

La pièce avait été quelque peu transformée. Au lieu des confortables canapés Chesterfield dans lesquels ils aimaient tous les deux s'installer pour lire, se trouvait un lit médicalisé orienté vers la bow-window donnant sur une partie des jardins.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté appuyé contre le chambranle, une boule douloureuse dans la gorge à la vue du corps si fragile allongé dans ce lit.

\- Qu'attends-tu ? Entre… je ne suis pas contagieux !

L'accent traînant et le ton perpétuellement moqueur étaient toujours bien présents même s'ils ne parvenaient plus à cacher l'extrême fatigue de sa voix.

\- Je… hm…

 _J'ai peur_.

Voilà ce qu'Harry voulait dire. _J'ai peur de t'approcher. De voir qu'à chaque minute qui passe, ta vie s'effiloche un peu plus._

\- Je pensais que tu dormais. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Oh… dormir… j'ai l'impression de ne plus faire que ça. Approche. Tu m'as manqué.

Harry oublia tout. Les fins cheveux blonds devenus presque blancs, la peau d'albâtre qui avait pris la couleur de la cendre, les orbites sombres qui creusaient son visage, son corps décharné. Il ne voyait plus que ses yeux. Gris comme l'acier, lumineux comme un soleil d'hiver, comme si toute la vie qui fuyait son être s'était concentrée à cet endroit précis.

Il prit la main fine dans la sienne, et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres sèches et bien trop pâles.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir. Un problème de hibou…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Draco. Tu es là maintenant.

\- Tu es bien installé ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu aller dans notre chambre ? Tu aimes tellement…

\- Justement, coupa Draco. Je l'aime trop pour la polluer avec des relents de mort. Je ne veux pas qu'à chaque fois que tu passes la porte, tu y voies le souvenir d'un mourant. Tu imagines l'ambiance lorsque tu ramèneras un type et que…

\- Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça !

Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer mais il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne supportait pas cette façon qu'avait Draco de tourner sa mort en dérision.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît.

\- Oh Harry… on en a déjà parlé… Tu ne dois pas…

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva. Draco tenta de le retenir mais son geste, trop lent, se perdit dans l'air. Sa main retomba mollement sur l'édredon en même temps qu'un petit bruit métallique résonnait sur le parquet. Harry baissa les yeux pour voir l'alliance de Draco sur le sol. Il la ramassa en tremblant.

\- Encore, soupira Draco. J'ai failli la perdre ce matin pendant le transport.

\- Tu veux que je jette un nouveau sort de rétrécissement ?

\- Si tu veux bien.

C'était la troisième fois que Harry le faisait. Tendrement, il passa la bague désormais minuscule, à l'annulaire de son mari. Celui-ci referma convulsivement les mains dessus, comme pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe à nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, dit-il tout bas. C'est... quand tu n'es pas là, c'est comme si un peu de toi était près de moi quand même.

Harry se rassit au bord du lit, déplaçant du bout du doigt une mèche de cheveux ternes.

\- Je t'aime. Où que tu sois, mon cœur est avec toi, dit-il, répétant un de leurs vœux de mariage.

Draco sourit. Un sourire triste et fatigué qui fendit le cœur de Harry.

\- Tu as aimé les roses ? J'ai demandé à Gotti d'aller en cueillir quelques-unes.

\- Elles sont magnifiques. Ce sont mes préférées.

\- Je sais. Ma plus belle création. Rien que pour toi.

\- Quand je pense que c'est grâce à tes roses qu'on s'est rencontré… ou plutôt retrouvé, lui rappela Harry en riant. J'étais tellement obnubilé par elles que j'ai harcelé la fleuriste jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne l'adresse de son fournisseur. Ma tête quand je me suis retrouvé ici…

\- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! Salazar, il n'y avait que toi pour faire une fixation sur une… fleur !

\- Oui, et ensuite… j'ai fait une fixation sur toi.

\- Je savais que j'avais épousé un obsédé, rigola Draco à son tour.

Il paya cher ce moment de légèreté en étant pris par une violente quinte de toux. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, maculant le drap. Harry était paniqué. Les mots du Guérisseur résonnaient encore en lui.

 _Le poison a atteint des organes majeurs. Le foie et les poumons._

La toux se calma, laissant Draco pantelant et affaibli. Harry fit apparaître un mouchoir et lui essuya délicatement les lèvres. Le sang leur donnait une couleur criarde qui jurait atrocement avec la lividité de sa peau. Il fit ensuite apparaître un verre d'eau, l'aidant à en boire quelques gorgées.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Merci.

Il fit disparaître les taches de sang puis réarrangea le drap autour de Draco.

\- Je vais demander aux elfes de te préparer un potage léger. Ça te va ?

Draco hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler mais il ne voulait pas contrarier Harry.

\- Raconte-moi ta journée, demanda-t-il pour faire diversion.

C'était leur rituel, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Un moment de complicité où ils partageaient leurs univers diamétralement opposés.

\- J'ai accompagné l'équipe en mission ce matin. Une planque à visiter du côté de Bristol. C'est… c'est un peu parti en vrille. Par ma faute, ajouta-t-il.

\- Par ta faute ?

\- Oui… Je… j'ai provoqué le suspect. Je voulais le faire parler et… j'y suis allé un peu fort. Il a paniqué et il a perdu le contrôle de sa magie. Il a fait exploser le hangar.

Draco ferma les yeux. Ce genre d'incidents devenait récurrent. Il se gardait bien de dire quoi que ce soit à Harry pour ne pas l'accabler davantage mais il était très inquiet.

-Tu as eu Weasley sur le dos, je parie ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? répliqua Harry d'un air cynique.

Il souffrait, Draco le voyait. Et bien qu'il s'en défende, son amitié avec le rouquin lui manquait.

\- Harry, commença-t-il prudemment. Tu devrais essayer de faire la paix avec lui.

\- Jamais, asséna Harry. Pas après ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a dit ! Pas tant qu'il ne t'acceptera pas comme l'homme que j'aime, celui qui me rend heureux.

\- Tu sais… bientôt, je ne serai plus là…

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- HARRY !

La voix de Draco avait claqué, faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Bientôt, je ne serai plus là, répéta Draco, calmement mais fermement. A ce moment-là, tu auras besoin de lui.

\- Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Plus jamais.

Draco ne répondit rien. Ça ne servirait à rien. Epuisé, il ferma les yeux, savourant encore quelques secondes la douceur des doigts de Harry qui caressaient sa main.

 _Avec le temps..._

 _Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_

 _L'autre qu'on adorait, qu'on cherchait sous la pluie_

 _L'autre qu'on devinait au détour d'un regard_

 _Entre les mots, entre les lignes et sous le fard_

 _D'un serment maquillé qui s'en va faire sa nuit_

 _Avec le temps tout s'évanouit_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Lucius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Amycus Carrow et Walden McNair sont morts ce matin, à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence seulement troublé par le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin.

\- Harry ? Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu.

\- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

\- Te dire quoi Ron ? soupira-t-il sans même relever la tête de ses parchemins.

Ron ferma les yeux et s'exhorta au calme. Il inspira et fit quelques pas plus avant dans le bureau.

\- Me dire que les Marques des Ténèbres sont en train de les tuer tous, les uns derrière les autres ! Qu'elles ont commencé à distiller un poison mortel le jour où Tu-Sais-Qui est mort !

\- Eh bien maintenant, tu le sais.

\- Ça… hm… ça veut dire que Malefoy est aussi…

\- En train de mourir ? Oui.

Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de la bouche de Ron. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage.

\- Bon sang, Harry… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- TE DIRE QUOI ? cria le Chef des Aurors.

Il jeta rageusement sa plume sur le bureau, aspergeant d'encre les parchemins aux alentours.

\- TE DIRE QUE CA FAIT SIX MOIS QUE JE REGARDE MON MARI CREVER A PETIT FEU ? QUE J'EN SUIS MALADE PARCE QUE C'EST ENCORE DE MA FAUTE ? PARCE QUE LE JOUR OU J'AI TUE CE SERPENT, J'AI SIGNE L'ARRET DE MORT DE LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI M'A APPORTE LE BONHEUR ?

\- Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?

Harry contourna son bureau pour faire face à Ron. Celui-ci crut un instant que l'autre allait le frapper ou lui jeter un sort tellement son corps exsudait la violence et la colère.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? siffla Harry. Le jour où je suis venu t'annoncer que Draco et moi sortions ensemble…

\- Harry…

\- J'étais tellement heureux… et tellement idiot aussi de croire que mon meilleur ami allait se réjouir pour moi !

Il se tut, attendant que Ron dise quelque chose mais rien ne vint.

\- « Je souhaiterais qu'il crève, ce sale mangemort de merde ». Voilà ce que tu m'as dit. Eh bien maintenant c'est chose faite.

\- Harry ! Je… j'étais en colère ! Je n'en pensais pas un mot ! J'ai voulu m'excuser mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps !

\- Tu as eu quinze ans pour me demander pardon, Ron. Quinze ans !

L'Auror baissa la tête.

\- Je sais. J'ai voulu le faire si souvent que j'en ai perdu le compte… J'ai même voulu venir à ton mariage, même si tu ne m'avais pas invité. Juste pour te dire que je regrettais et que ton amitié me manquait plus que tout.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Parce qu'avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais heureux. Vraiment. Alors, je me suis dit que tu n'avais plus besoin de mon amitié. Ni que je te demande pardon.

\- Tu avais tort.

Harry avait le visage dur et les poings serrés mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

\- Je me rends compte qu'il est trop tard, murmura Ron. Mais je te demande sincèrement pardon. Pas seulement pour ce que j'ai dit. Aussi pour ce que j'ai fait. Pour vous avoir rejetés, toi et Ma… toi et Draco.

\- Il m'a dit que je devais te pardonner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Draco… hier, il m'a dit que je devais te pardonner. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends, dit-il.

Il allait partir mais quelque chose le tracassait.

\- Harry… que fais-tu ici ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton mari est en train de mourir… pourquoi es-tu ici au lieu d'être près de lui ?

Le regard de Harry se fit dangereusement noir avant de s'embuer de larmes. Il suffoqua, étouffant ses sanglots dans la main qu'il pressait contre sa bouche.

Il chancela. Ron s'avança alors résolument et l'enlaça. Exactement comme autrefois. Harry s'accrocha à la robe d'Auror comme un noyé à une bouée et il pleura. Longtemps. Des larmes de tristesse, de rage, d'impuissance. Des larmes de honte aussi.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il finalement tout contre l'épaule de Ron.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas être là et le regarder mourir, hoqueta Harry. C'est… c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux pas être là quand la dernière étincelle de vie quittera son regard. Je ne veux pas que mon dernier souvenir de lui soit son corps froid et raide… et mort. JE NE VEUX PAS !

Ron ne dit rien. Il se contenta de caresser son dos en de doux cercles apaisants.

\- J'ai tellement honte, reprit Harry. Mon mari va mourir tout seul parce que je suis un lâche.

\- Tu n'es pas un lâche Harry. Et Draco ne va pas mourir seul. Parce que tu vas retourner près de lui. Maintenant. Je vais t'accompagner à la cheminée. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et tu vas aider ton mari à s'en aller. D'accord ?

Les poings de Harry se crispèrent un peu plus sur la robe.

\- J'ai peur, murmura-t-il. J'ai si peur.

\- Bien sûr que tu as peur. C'est normal. Lui aussi, il a peur. Il a besoin de toi, plus que jamais… Crois-moi Harry, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu t'en voudras toute ta vie si tu n'es pas près de lui au moment où il partira.

\- Je le sais.

Harry relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta de Ron.

\- J'ai vu la mort plus souvent que je ne l'aurais voulu, dit-il en essuyant les larmes sur son visage. Mais à chaque fois, elle survenait brutalement… je n'avais pas le temps de réaliser. Ici… ça fait six mois que… que je le vois dépérir, disparaître petit à petit…

\- Harry… la mort brutale n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Elle te laisse un goût d'inachevé et de non-dit. Si tu savais le nombre de choses que j'aurais voulu dire à Fred avant qu'il ne meure… Toi, tu as le temps de dire au revoir à Draco convenablement, de lui dire que tu l'aimes, de lui dire que tu as peur aussi… C'est une chance que tu as de pouvoir être avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

Harry hocha la tête. Ron avait raison. Docilement, il se laissa conduire jusqu'à la cheminée la plus proche.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

 _Avec le temps..._

 _Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_

 _Même les plus chouettes souvenirs ça t'a une de ces gueules_

 _A la Galerie je farfouille dans les rayons de la mort_

 _Le samedi soir quand la tendresse s'en va tout seule_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En entrant dans la chambre, Harry remarqua immédiatement le changement.

Les cheveux de Draco étaient redevenus blonds clairs, lumineux et denses. Sa peau avait retrouvé sa teinte de porcelaine et ses mains n'étaient plus osseuses.

Mais loin de le réconforter, cette vision le glaça d'horreur. Il serra les poings pour éviter à ses mains de trembler et avança vers le lit.

Draco l'entendit approcher et détourna son regard de la fenêtre et du jardin.

\- Tu es là, soupira-t-il d'une voix encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Tu es parti si tôt et si vite ce matin… j'ai cru… j'ai cru que…

\- Je suis là mon amour. Je serai toujours là.

Le soulagement se lut sur le visage de Draco.

\- Tiens, dit-il en donnant à Harry son alliance. Elle est trop petite maintenant. Vu que… je me suis remplumé.

\- Tu veux que…

\- Non. Garde-la. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

\- Draco…

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- Tu es magnifique. Tu l'as toujours été.

\- Harry, tu sais de quoi je parle…

\- Tes cheveux sont à nouveau blonds, doux et brillants. Ta peau est belle, sans défaut. Tu… tu as repris un peu de poids. Mais tu es encore cerné et…

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Oui. Ton corps retrouve son aspect d'origine parce que… le poison est en train de quitter les tissus de surface pour… pour migrer vers le cœur.

Draco soupira. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit installée à côté de son lit et prit deux carnets.

\- Harry, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il sérieusement. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

\- Je sais. Je t'écoute.

\- Bien.

Il prit une grande inspiration et posa les mains sur les documents posés sur la couverture.

\- Dans ce carnet, tu trouveras les numéros et les codes de nos coffres à Gringott's. Tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien. Les dépenses courantes sont assurées jusqu'à la fin de l'année et pour après… eh bien, je sais que tu es tête en l'air et que tu oublieras sûrement de payer les impôts alors j'ai demandé à un Gobelin de s'occuper de tout à ta place. Tu devras seulement signer l'un ou l'autre parchemin de temps en temps pour confirmer l'un ou l'autre placement, mais rien de très compliqué.

\- Des placements ?

\- Des placements oui. Nous sommes riches Harry. Et cette fortune ne se fait pas toute seule. Ça fait des années que je gère nos investissements.

\- Merlin… mais je suis incapable de…

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé l'aide des Gobelins. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire.

\- D'accord.

Draco fit une pause de quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Bon. Dans un des coffres, il y a mon testament. Il est court. Je lègue dix pour cents de ma fortune à ma tante Andromeda et dix pour cents à Teddy, afin que leur avenir à tous les deux soit assuré. Le reste te revient intégralement.

\- Et ta société ?

\- J'y viens. Je pense que le mieux est de la mettre en liquidation. Tu récupèreras le bénéfice de l'année dernière. Après impôt, il devrait te rester plus ou moins cinquante mille gallions.

\- Par Merlin, autant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter ? Je savais gérer une affaire.

Draco eut un rictus ironique qui donna à Harry l'impression d'être revenu quelques années auparavant.

\- Reste mes obtentions, continua Draco. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais je ne veux pas les céder à qui que ce soit. Mes roses mourront avec moi.

\- Et moi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas les cultiver ?

\- Toi ? se moqua faiblement Draco. Bon sang, Harry, tu n'y connais rien en botanique !

\- J'apprendrai !

Le ton déterminé de Harry fit sourire Draco. Il lui tendit le deuxième carnet. Il était en moleskine noire, usé par le temps et les manipulations.

\- D'accord. Tout est là-dedans. Mais promets-moi de ne jamais le donner à personne.

\- Je te le promets.

Draco reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, épuisé.

\- Tu veux dormir un peu ? demanda Harry. On continuera après…

\- Non. Maintenant.

Il se redressa et inspira profondément.

\- Je veux être incinéré.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Draco était claustrophobe et il avait peur du noir. Comment Harry aurait-il pu décider d'enfermer le corps de son bien-aimé entre six planches avant de l'enfouir sous terre ?

\- Tu me connais si bien, souffla Draco en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

\- Je… je comptais récupérer tes cendres et les disperser, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il y a un endroit où tu voudrais...

\- Peu importe, coupa Draco. Peu importe pourvu que ce soit un endroit qui compte pour toi… Un endroit où je serai libre, délivré de ce corps qui me fait tellement souffrir.

\- Je trouverai, je te le promets.

Draco acquiesça avant de reprendre son souffle une nouvelle fois.

\- Il y a autre chose que tu dois me promettre Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne reste pas seul. Tu es jeune, beau, tu as la vie devant toi… alors, ne t'accroche pas à mon souvenir pour repousser le bonheur quand il se présentera à toi.

\- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? dit Harry dont la voix se brisa. Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux sans toi ? C'est impossible !

\- Mais si c'est possible. Peut-être pas demain ou après-demain. Mais un jour. Promets-moi Harry...

A son corps défendant, Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je te promets… que j'essayerai d'être heureux. J'essayerai de toutes mes forces.

\- Merci.

Draco poussa un long soupir fatigué et tendit la main.

\- Viens près de moi.

Il tapota doucement le matelas à côté de lui. Harry ôta ses chaussures, s'allongea tout contre son mari, et enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je sais que tu as peur Harry … mais il ne faut pas, ça va aller.

\- Je suis désolé Draco, pleura-t-il. Je voudrais être plus fort… mais je n'y arrive pas !

\- Personne ne te demande d'être fort. Tu l'as été bien suffisamment comme ça.

\- Et toi ? Tu as peur ?

\- Jusqu'à ce matin oui. J'avais peur d'être seul. Mais maintenant, tu es là… je sais que tout ira bien.

Le bras de Draco se resserra un peu plus autour des épaules de Harry, lui insufflant du réconfort et le courage de parler.

\- J'ai failli ne pas rentrer, murmura-t-il. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais c'est la vérité. J'ai failli ne pas rentrer. Parce que j'étais terrorisé. Je voulais fuir.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte. A ta place, j'aurais voulu fuir moi aussi.

\- Tu l'aurais fait ?

\- Non, dit Draco après un temps. J'y aurais pensé mais je ne l'aurais pas fait. Et toi non plus. J'en suis certain.

\- C'est ce que Ron m'a dit.

\- Oh… tu as parlé avec Ron ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a demandé pardon et je ne l'ai pas rejeté mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout redeviendra comme avant…

\- Bien sûr… mais c'est déjà bien. Je suis content…

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre sans toi Draco.

\- Tu vas survivre Harry. Tu survis toujours.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Curieusement, Harry pensait qu'il aurait des tonnes de choses à dire à Draco. Qu'il serait intarissable, pris par le temps.

Puis, il réalisa. Ils s'étaient déjà dit tout ce qui était important. Chaque jour de leur vie commune. Ils se l'étaient répété des milliers de fois. Avec des mots, des gestes ou des silences. Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, au milieu de la foule, à la caisse d'un supermarché.

Il ne servait à rien de ressasser leurs souvenirs. Leur premier baiser. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Leur mariage. Leur nuit de noces. Leurs disputes, nombreuses.

Ils n'avaient rien à se pardonner non plus. C'était fait depuis longtemps.

Tout cela, c'était bien plus que des souvenirs. C'était leur vie, leur histoire, gravée à jamais dans leurs cœurs.

\- Je t'aime Draco.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et je serai toujours près de toi. Où que tu sois, mon cœur est avec toi.

Cette certitude apaisa Harry. Toute la peur qu'il ressentait s'écoula hors de lui comme une eau claire, ne laissant derrière elle que la plénitude propre à ceux qui n'ont aucun regret.

\- Harry, souffla Draco au moment où un frisson traversait son corps.

\- Tout va bien, mon amour. Je suis là, avec toi. Tout va bien.

\- Serre-moi fort… s'il te plait.

\- Laisse-toi aller… ne résiste pas. Ne lutte pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter.

\- Tu ne me quitteras jamais Draco. Jamais. Tu es vivant, dans mon cœur. Pour toujours.

\- Serre-moi fort.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Il répéta ces mots, tout doucement. Aussi doucement qu'une brise de printemps.

Harry ne vit jamais l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Des minutes, des heures, des siècles s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne redresse la tête. Sous sa main, le cœur de Draco s'était tu. Définitivement.

Harry se leva. Il arrangea les draps. Puis il posa un baiser sur le front pâle de son mari.

Draco était parti discrètement, le sourire aux lèvres, le visage de son amour imprimé à jamais derrière ses paupières closes.

 _Avec le temps..._

 _Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_

 _L'autre à qui l'on croyait pour un rhume, pour un rien_

 _L'autre à qui l'on donnait du vent et des bijoux_

 _Pour qui l'on eût vendu son âme pour quelques sous_

 _Devant quoi l'on se traînait comme traînent les chiens_

 _Avec le temps, va, tout va bien_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le funérarium était noir de monde.

Harry ne savait pas si tous ces gens venaient pour lui, pour Draco ou simplement pour le scoop, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait.

Il se tenait à côté du cercueil, incapable de détacher son regard du visage de son mari. Maintenant que le poison avait fait son œuvre, Draco était redevenu lui-même. Aussi beau que ce jour d'été où ils s'étaient revus et où Harry était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux.

Il était vêtu de sa plus belle robe de sorcier, une robe en soie ivoire, nacrée, piquetée d'or. Ses mains reposaient sur son ventre.

Harry savait qu'à l'intérieur de son bras gauche, la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu. Il avait fallu quinze années pour que l'encre maudite s'écoule, au goutte à goutte dans le corps de son porteur, le condamnant à une mort inévitable.

Il repensa alors à l'inscription gravée sur la tombe de ses parents à Godric's Hollow.

 _Le dernier ennemi qui sera vaincu est la mort._

C'était des foutaises. La mort avait vaincu. Voldemort avait vaincu. Harry l'avait peut-être tué mais à quel prix ?

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La cérémonie fut sobre.

Harry se souvint avoir serré des mains, avoir reçu des accolades. Il avait reçu des condoléances et des paroles de réconfort. Des excuses aussi. Il ne savait plus trop de qui. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Les mots étaient devenus dérisoires.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il quitta le funérarium, une urne en bronze fermement serrée contre lui.

C'était désormais tout ce qui restait de l'homme de sa vie. C'était aussi tout ce qui restait de son propre cœur.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry démissionnait du Ministère. Il liquida la société et mit le Manoir en vente. Il n'emporta rien hormis un plant de chacune des roses créées par Draco.

Il partit sans rien dire à personne. Ron et Hermione tentèrent bien de le retrouver mais après deux ans de vaines recherches, ils abandonnèrent.

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il était devenu.

 _Avec le temps..._

 _Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_

 _On oublie les passions et l'on oublie les voix_

 _Qui vous disaient tout bas les mots des pauvres gens_

 _Ne rentre pas trop tard, surtout ne prends pas froid_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Cinquante ans plus tard**

Ils s'étaient encore battus.

Albus soupira en essuyant sa bouche du revers de la manche, maculant sa chemise d'une trace rougeâtre. Le cœur lourd, il reprit la direction du Château mais au lieu de suivre le chemin qui menait à la cour centrale, il bifurqua à droite. Il descendit un petit sentier qui serpentait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite jusqu'à arriver face à une minuscule maisonnette.

Elle était occupée par un vieil homme solitaire et un peu revêche que les élèves évitaient en général d'approcher. Il s'appelait Black mais personne ne savait rien d'autre sur lui. Ni qui il était, ni pourquoi il avait été autorisé à s'installer là.

Des rumeurs disaient qu'il était arrivé là après avoir parcouru le monde pendant plusieurs années, quand Poudlard était encore dirigée par Minerva McGonagall. Elle aurait indiqué dans son testament qu'il était en droit de vivre sur les terres de l'école jusqu'à sa mort. En contrepartie, l'homme s'occuperait du parc et des jardins.

Albus prit la précaution de se baisser avant de passer devant la fenêtre du bonhomme afin de ne pas se faire repérer, puis il contourna la bicoque pour arriver enfin à l'endroit qu'il convoitait : une serre immense, remplie de centaines de rosiers.

Il s'y engouffra, se laissant submerger par le parfum entêtant des fleurs. Comme à son habitude, il alla s'asseoir dans un coin, à même le sol de terre battue.

Il aimait cet endroit. Il l'avait découvert par hasard un jour où, après une dispute particulièrement violente avec Scorpius, il s'était littéralement enfuit. Il avait couru, couru jusqu'à perdre haleine sans faire attention où il allait et il s'était retrouvé là, devant cette serre. Il était entré et immédiatement, le parfum des roses l'avait apaisé. Il s'était assis et s'était enfin autorisé à pleurer.

\- Ah ! Je t'y prends sale garnement ! Tu crois que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que quelqu'un vient dans ma serre quand j'ai le dos tourné !

L'homme n'était pas très grand. Ses vêtements étaient perpétuellement couverts de terre. Malgré son âge, il avait d'épais cheveux blancs en bataille. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes qui ne dissimulaient rien de l'éclat coléreux de ses yeux verts.

\- Ne vous fâchez pas, M'sieur Black ! plaida le garçon. Je vous jure que je n'ai touché à rien ! Je viens juste m'asseoir et… réfléchir.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?

Le garçon soupira, le regard triste et le sourire amer.

\- A rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne vous dérangerai plus, c'est promis, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Tu es un Gryffondor de septième année ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Albus Baker.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

\- Albus ?

\- Ouais, je sais, se lamenta l'adolescent. Mes parents enseignent tous les deux l'Histoire de la Magie à l'université sorcière de Londres. Ils sont… passionnés par la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Mon grand frère s'appelle Harry… ça vous donne une idée ?

\- Oui… je vois.

\- Harry, passe encore… mais Albus… je vous jure…

\- C'est bien Albus. Si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais pu l'appeler comme ça.

Albus regarda le vieil homme comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce qu'il était peut-être, à force de vivre seul dans cette maison.

\- Alors comme ça, tu viens ici souvent ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien cet endroit. C'est calme et reposant. Ça m'aide à…

\- Réfléchir. Je sais.

\- Oui. Pour être honnête, ça m'aide aussi à fuir.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

\- Pas quoi. Qui.

\- Aaah, je vois… peine de cœur ? Une petite demoiselle t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

Albus se mit à rire.

\- La petite demoiselle est plutôt un grand blond, prétentieux, avec un caractère de cochon, avec qui je me bats à longueur d'années depuis qu'on a onze ans mais dont…

\- Tu es éperdument amoureux, acheva Monsieur Black à sa place.

\- Ouais… tout le drame de ma vie. J'aime un type qui ne m'aimera jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Cette fois, le rire d'Albus était bien plus désabusé.

\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur Black, on voit que vous ne connaissez pas Scorpius Saintclair !

\- Tu le lui as dit ?

\- Que je l'aime ? Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Je tiens à la vie moi !

\- Ta vie ? Quelle vie ? Celle que tu vivras à moitié parce que tu auras laissé partir la seule personne capable de te rendre heureux ?

Le vieil homme avait parlé d'une voix si triste qu'Albus en fut bouleversé.

\- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance que tes sentiments soient partagés ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Albus en passant la main dans ses cheveux. C'est… compliqué. Parfois, il y a une telle souffrance dans ses yeux que j'ai l'impression qu'il… qu'il me supplie de l'aider… de le sortir de là…

\- Le sortir de quoi ?

\- Son père est un homme d'affaires véreux, qui trempe dans des trucs vraiment, vraiment très louches. Il dirige une sorte… d'organisation. Scorpius étant son fils unique, il devra lui succéder et intégrer cette organisation. C'est prévu pour cet été. Et je sais qu'il n'en a pas envie.

Le visage de Monsieur Black avait pâli. D'un geste lent, il sortit son sécateur de la poche arrière de son pantalon et se dirigea vers un rosier, caché un peu plus loin. C'était une obtention magnifique : des pétales ivoires, délicatement nacrés, piqués d'éclats dorés.

Il coupa une des plus belles fleurs du rosier et la tendit à Albus.

\- Retourne le voir et offre-lui cette fleur. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes et sauve-le.

\- Vous voulez vraiment qu'il me frappe, hein ?

\- Non, sourit le vieux jardinier. Il ne te frappera pas. Personne ne pourrait frapper quelqu'un qui tient une si belle fleur.

Albus sourit à son tour. Il allait quitter la serre mais avant, il se retourna.

\- Monsieur Black ? Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ?

Le regard du vieil homme se fit lointain.

\- Parce que moi j'ai sauvé tout un peuple mais j'ai été incapable de sauver celui que j'aimais.

\- Vous avez… ?

La surprise frappa Albus comme un cognard.

\- Oh Merlin !

Les yeux verts. Cette petite cicatrice sur son front, à peine visible, en forme d'éclair.

\- Merlin… vous êtes…

\- Je ne suis plus personne. Seulement un vieux jardinier un peu fou qui parle à ses roses.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Je vous promets de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai revenir parler un peu avec vous ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrai vous présenter Scorpius… Ce serait bien, non ?

\- Ouais… ce serait bien.

Albus regarda le vieil homme debout devant lui, au milieu de ses roses. Du Sauveur dont parlaient les livres d'histoire, il ne restait rien, si tant est qu'il ait un jour correspondu à ce qu'on disait de lui. Pris d'une impulsion, il s'avança vers l'homme et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il. Pour tout.

Il s'écarta et lui sourit gentiment.

\- A bientôt. Monsieur Black.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

\- Non, dit-il en secouant doucement la tête. Non. Ce sont vos raisons. Elles vous appartiennent.

Harry Potter regarda Albus Baker remonter le sentier, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement disparu. Il retourna ensuite dans la serre et se coucha sur le sol, à côté d'un massif de roses thé. Sa rose.

\- Tu as entendu ça, Draco ? murmura-t-il en souriant. Ces deux-là me font penser à nous… Je leur souhaite de se trouver et d'être heureux comme nous l'avons été. Comme nous le sommes toujours…

Il soupira, ses yeux verts perdus dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'est étrange et… rassurant de savoir qu'il y a encore de l'amour dans ce monde. Moi, je n'ai plus été capable d'aimer après toi… mais tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il plongea la main dans la terre meuble et odorante, cette terre sur laquelle il avait répandu les cendres de Draco. Elle était tiède sous ses doigts et réconfortante.

Elle était vivante.

 _Avec le temps..._

 _Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va_

 _Et l'on se sent blanchi comme un cheval fourbu_

 _Et l'on se sent glacé dans un lit de hasard_

 _Et l'on se sent tout seul peut-être mais peinard_

 _Et l'on se sent floué par les années perdues_

 _Alors vraiment_

 _Avec le temps on n'aime plus._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire. Vos commentaires sont, comme toujours, les bienvenus.**

 **Merci à Victoria Malefoy et Corylus pour leur relecture attentive et leurs suggestions.**

 **La prochaine publication arrivera pour Noël et, je vous rassure, elle sera beaucoup plus légère !**

 **Je vous embrasse. A bientôt.**

 **Rose**


End file.
